


It Comes Back To You

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s an accident, Liam swears it is. He really didn’t mean to walk in on Harry. But he <em>did</em>, and now he’s starting to sweat in his clothes as his cock stiffens quickly, where he stands with his back pressed against the closed door. It’s all making him feel weak to his knees, and Harry hasn’t noticed a thing.</p><p>Of course, he’s seen Harry naked before. Who hasn’t, Liam wonders. But he's done his best to not look too closely at Harry's cock, and he’s definitely never seen Harry hard. It’s been nothing like this, when Harry’s lying on his back on the white hotel sheets, with his hand moving slowly on his cock.</p><p>As if Harry isn’t in a hurry to get off at all.</p><p>Harry’s so big, and Liam can’t make himself look away. Liam’s stomach feels hot with want, and he’s got to swallow over and over, to stop himself from outright drooling. He just wants to get his mouth on Harry, feel how Harry’s cock spreads his lips apart wide. See how much he can take without choking.</p><p>Maybe push himself a little bit further when he starts to choke, Harry holding his head down until he can’t think about anything but Harry’s cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Comes Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> (This is meant to be canon. Only without girlfriends, since I didn't want to write anything angsty.)
> 
> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.

It’s an accident, Liam swears it is. He really didn’t mean to walk in on Harry. But he _did_ , and now he’s starting to sweat in his clothes as his cock stiffens quickly, where he stands with his back pressed against the closed door. It’s all making him feel weak to his knees, and Harry hasn’t noticed a thing.

 

Of course, he’s seen Harry naked before. Who hasn’t, Liam wonders. But he's done his best to not look too closely at Harry's cock, and he’s definitely _never_ seen Harry hard. It’s been nothing like this, when Harry’s lying on his back on the white hotel sheets, with his hand moving slowly on his cock.

 

As if Harry isn’t in a hurry to get off at all.

 

Harry’s _so_ big, and Liam can’t make himself look away. Liam’s stomach feels hot with want, and he’s got to swallow over and over, to stop himself from outright drooling. He just wants to get his mouth on Harry, feel how Harry’s cock spreads his lips apart wide. See how much he can take without choking.

 

Maybe push himself a little bit further when he starts to choke, Harry holding his head down until he can’t think about anything but Harry’s cock.

 

 _Oh no_ , Liam thinks, still stuck to the floor. As if he’s glued there, unable to move even when he knows that he shouldn’t stand there and stare as one of his best mates – _his band mate_ – gets himself off. Without even knowing that Liam is there.

 

Liam is pretty sure that Harry wouldn’t keep doing it, if he knew that Liam was there. He was just going to ask if Harry wanted to hang out, watch a movie or something, but now he wants nothing more than to ask Harry a totally different question.

 

One that Liam’s sure he shouldn’t ask one of his mates.

 

Just as Liam is about to walk out of there, or that is what he tells himself at least, Harry opens his eyes. He stops wanking himself off, but he makes no effort to hide himself. Not that he has a reason to, Liam thinks hysterically. _Really_ not, since Harry’s cock is something Liam thinks should be in porn. Only it’s prettier, wide and long but still not weird-looking like some dicks Liam’s seen in porn.

 

“Hey,” Harry says lazily, voice slow and rough. “Didn’t know you were coming.”

 

They’re seriously having a conversation right now, and Liam feels like laughing. It’s so bloody weird. He should just walk out of there, maybe make a joke about it the next time he sees Harry. Instead he shifts restlessly, clearing his throat to make sure he doesn’t sound like he wants to lie down on his stomach between Harry’s legs and lick at him until he comes on Liam’s tongue. He can’t sound _desperate_ when he can bring himself to talk.

 

Hopefully, Harry is too distracted to notice the way Liam’s cock pushes hard against his zipper.

 

“Sorry,” Liam blurts out, after a too long silence. “Like, I didn’t _mean_ to.” He laughs awkwardly, and puts his hands over his face, realising that he was still looking straight at Harry’s cock, when he really should have looked away. “I didn’t know you were going to, um, be doing that.”

 

“It’s fine,” Harry laughs, not sounding too bothered by being interrupted. Though, Liam can’t see what he’s doing because his eyes are closed even as he fumbles with the doorhandle to get out.

 

He manages to get himself out of there, cock so hard in his jeans that it hurts, and skin hot because of how much he _wants_. Getting himself to his room, it’s hard to walk normal, and he’s lucky he doesn’t meet anyone. That would have been so awkward, getting caught like that. Especially since it’s because of Harry.

 

Not that Liam would tell anyone about _that_.

 

He comes almost at once he’s safely inside his room. With his back leaned against the door and his jeans pushed down just below his balls, and one hand on his cock. Nothing about the way he get himself off is anything like what Harry did, his grip is firmer and faster. _Rouger_. The whole time, he pictures himself on his knees for Harry. The things that play in his head are so vivid that he almost can feel Harry’s large hands holding his head steady as he fucks his cock into Liam’s mouth.

 

“Fuck,” he mumbles to himself, as he stumbles to the bed on unsteady legs. _Why did he just do that?_ He’s been so careful not to get caught up in how attractive Harry is, not wanting to make a mess of everything with his feelings.

 

It feels like it’s too late for that now. It’s not only him who is a mess, with come on the t-shirt he still has on, him being too lazy to get it off, but his head too. He didn’t know that that was a thing for him, the size of a cock. But he’s never been with anyone who hasn’t been sort of average, so maybe he couldn’t have known until now.

 

Maybe it would be for the best if he tried to forget about it, though. If he could just pretend like it never happened. Liam’s good at trying, so he might be able to do it.

 

– – –

 

“Morning,” Harry mumbles, voice all sleep-soft and rough.

 

Liam startles, too distracted by his own thoughts – all about Harry – to even notice him walking up to the table. His breakfast, he hasn’t even touched yet. There’s only one thing he wants in his mouth right now, has wanted the whole morning even. Though, he didn’t want to allow himself to get himself off to the thought of getting Harry to come in his mouth, so he’s still as pent up. Only a lot more frustrated.

 

“Hi,” he says eventually, wondering how Harry even can fit in those tight tight jeans he always wears. He drags his eyes away from Harry’s crotch, not sure when his eyes came to rest there. His cheeks feel hot, and he itches with need to reach out and touch Harry.

 

Instead, he picks up the spoon and starts eating his soggy cereal.

 

“The rest of the lads not up?” Harry asks as he sits down on the chair next to Liam. Then he shuffles it closer, leaning in so he can rest his head on Liam’s shoulder, making a pleased hum in the back of his throat.

 

Liam shrugs. “Don’t think so.”

 

“Parts of them might be up,” Harry laughs, wiggling his eyebrow. “I mean, it’s morning after all. A wank is the best way to start the day.” He pauses, his grin widening. “Well, if you’re alone, that is.”

 

Liam groans, but lets out a giggle anyway. “Don’t talk about their dicks,” he mumbles, and stuffs his mouth full of cereal. Mostly to stop himself stop himself from saying anything like, ‘ _please talk more about you getting yourself off_.’

 

Harry does what he asks for once, but it’s mostly because he’s opened his banana, and is more focused on it than on Liam. He stays where he is the whole time he eats it, which Liam thinks he shouldn’t feel affected by. But Harry’s hands are just so lovely – and _big_ , just like every part of him – and Liam can’t stop thinking about how they looked when Harry was touching himself.

 

Liam doesn’t manage to eat more than a few bites, his body tense and weird – stomach all fluttery and warm – just because of Harry being close to him.

 

If Harry notices him acting strange, he doesn’t say anything about it.

 

– – –

 

He can’t do it. There’s no way he can forget. It’s even harder when Harry won’t let it go. The dick jokes and the blow job innuendos are not new, far from it, but he manages to get even more of them into the hushed conversations they have between songs. Harry probably does it because of the blush high up on Liam’s cheeks, since Harry seems awfully pleased by that, preening almost when he manages to make Liam drop the mic to the floor.

 

Now when he can't stop thinking about Harry's cock, it’s harder to laugh like he usually does.

 

Liam dances away from Harry, knowing that Louis surely can get his mind on other things. Things that won't make him want to drop to his knees in the middle of an arena, with thousands of people watching.

 

He would never actually do it, he’s not dumb. But just thinking about it makes his cock stir in his pants, and he doesn't want to be half-hard for the rest of the concert.

 

– – –

 

Liam's drunk, not overly so but enough for him to get slightly wobbly from the buzz. It's nice, though. He feels relaxed and soft, and Harry looks so good where he sits on the sofa, legs spread wide.

 

Harry's lost his shirt somewhere, and the skin on his stomach tempts Liam. It’s so very _pretty_ with all the tattoos. Liam wants to climb into his lap, grind against him until he can feel Harry's cock stiffen against his arse. He wants to make Harry ignore everyone but him.

 

It's just friends and staff at the afterparty, and Liam feels safe. Like he doesn't have to hold back.

 

Singing softly to himself, he drops down on the sofa next to Harry, a bit clumsily because of the alcohol. He cuddles close to Harry's side, with one hand high up on the inside of his thigh.

 

Harry keeps talking to someone else, even after Liam smacks a kiss to his cheek. Liam cares too little to check who he's talking to, but the story is familiar to Liam, it’s the one about baking and flour. And stuff Liam’s not all that interested in at the moment. The words coming from Harry don't make a lot of sense to him, and the story is long and rambling, like usually.

 

Liam likes listening to Harry's voice anyway. He always has.

 

Switching song, he grins as he sings, ' _lick you like a lollipop_ ', giggling when he replaces some words and forgets other completely. Halfway through the very destroyed lyrics, Harry starts stroking his hair, nails raking against his scalp in a way that sends shivers up Liam's spine and makes his cock twitch and get half-hard. When he gets to, ' _climb on top, ride you like in the rodeo_ ', he pushes himself closer to Harry, his hand sliding a bit higher up on Harry's leg. Stopping short of where he really wants his hand. Or his mouth.

 

Liam isn't picky. He would so ride Harry like he was in the rodeo. If only Harry wanted him to.

 

“Harry,” Liam mumbles, jostling his leg slightly as he tries to get even closer to him. “Let me lick you like a lollipop.”

 

Harry laughs, loud and open. Like he thinks that Liam’s only joking. He’s _not_ joking. In the end, it’s a win either way, because now his attention is fully on Liam. His eyes sparkling with delight, and the grin on his lips so wide that his dimples pop out.

 

“You’re awfully touchy, babe.” Harry makes no effort to move Liam’s hand when it pushes up so his fingertips can feel Harry’s cock through his jeans – Liam knows he’s not wearing any underwear, since he never is – but he arches one eyebrow high. “It’s a good thing you’re always up for a little bit of dick-grabbing, but maybe you should keep the tongue in your mouth until we’re in private. You know, that’s why we call them private parts. No licking of them in public.”

 

Liam knows Harry’s not serious, but the thought of getting to taste Harry later in private, makes him let out a small moan. Luckily the noise of the party is enough to drown it out, but Liam still bites his lip hard to not do it again. He’s okay with Harry hearing him, wants him to even, but he rather not anyone else did.

 

“You won’t want me to stop,” Liam half-sings. It seems like he can’t stop himself from quoting the lyrics, but it’s oddly fitting.

 

His fingertips move slowly on the rough fabric of Harry’s jeans. If only they were not so bloody tight, then Liam might have been able to fit his hand down them, and had been able to feel how hot Harry’s skin must be without anything in the way.

 

“Think we should put you to bed,” Harry says softly, rattling him as he gets up from the sofa. “You don’t make a lot of sense, babe.”

 

“Think you should put your _dick_ in my mouth,” Liam grumbles, voice low. Though, he’s pretty sure Harry hears him. Because his eyes widen comically, and he freezes on spot.

 

Harry just stands there staring openly at Liam with his mouth half-open, as if he’s thinking of saying _something_ but can’t get his mouth to work properly. It takes him a moment to visibly pull himself together, but then he laughs and shakes his head. “I didn’t know that was a part of that song. Like, not that I really know the song, but it sounds a bit too homoerotic to be right.”

 

“But I want to do it,” Liam complains, tired of Harry not believing him. He doesn’t even feel all that drunk any longer, only keen to touch Harry and desperate to get him to understand. “Let me, _please_.”

 

Harry laughs, but stops when Liam crosses his arms over his chest and glares at him. Tries to at least, since Louis likes to tell him that it mostly makes him look like an upset puppy.

 

“You want to lick my lollipop?” Harry asks, talking even slower that Liam’s used to. He doesn’t wait for Liam to answer, only puts his hand out for Liam to take, adding, “Let’s do this in my room instead, yeah?

 

“Are you going to let me?” Liam asks, his mouth watering just thinking about that being the case. He makes no move to get up, but he’s docile, and lets himself be pulled up from the sofa and after Harry out of the room.

 

Not even when Liam tries to get another feel of how nicely Harry felt against his fingertips, as Harry tries to get the lock key in the door to work, Harry pushes him away. It makes Liam hope, even when Harry still hasn’t answered his question.

 

Harry fumbles with the key and closes his eyes for a moment. He seems shaken up. Like he can’t decide if he should push into Liam’s hand – now cupping the bulge of Harry’s cock through his jeans – or push him away. When he opens his eyes again, they are darker, almost black. He _finally_ manages to get the door open, just as Liam squeezes around him.

 

Liam’s not sure who of them who makes the loudest noise, but Harry _tries_ to hold back at least, biting his lower lip and shaking his head to himself. Liam can still hear the moan, and it makes him ache with need to get Harry to sound like that again. Only louder and more desperate.

  
Putting his hand over Liam’s, Harry shakes his head again, trying to look firm. But his hand pushes Liam’s closer against his crotch, and Liam can’t help but to moan again, feeling Harry’s cock starting to thicken.

 

“You don't want this, Liam,” Harry says, voice rough. “I mean, you _are_ drunk.”

 

“I’m not,” Liam mumbles, disgruntled. It’s not the alcohol still in his blood that makes him _want_. It's how Harry feels under his hand, and how he looks right now. Cheeks all pink, and lower lip shiny and plump. He's so fucking fit, and Liam needs him to stop looking so doubtful. "I might be a little bit tipsy, but I wanted it before too."

 

“You did?” Harry sounds surprised, and his hand slackens enough for Liam to rub firmer against him. “How the hell did I not know that?”

 

Liam shrugs, smiling wryly. “Like, it’s not as if I’ve kept my hands off your dick before.”

 

Harry looks like he’s about to answer, but when he opens his mouth, he groans, tipping his head forward. Without Harry holding him back, Liam can really work his hand against Harry. Liam’s amazed by how hot Harry’s cock is, even through the fabric of his jeans, and he wants to get the things off of Harry.

 

Liam darts forward to press a kiss against Harry’s lips, realising that he needs that as much as he needs the cock-sucking part of the night. Harry kisses him back eagerly, his mouth wet and open almost at once. It’s still sweet somehow, Harry’s hand moving away from where it was still resting on top of Liam’s to cup his cheek. Harry’s tongue flicking into his mouth makes him feel shivery and warm, and he grins into the kiss.

 

When they pull apart, Liam lets his eyes slip down to Harry’s cock. “I would very much like to get my mouth on you,” he says, voice full of anticipation. “If you don’t mind?”

 

Harry laughs, shaking his head so fast his curls bounce around his head. “If I mind?” He pushes forward to kiss Liam once more, managing to make it even more filthy. Both wetter and deeper. “I’m not stupid.”

 

“You are a _bit_ stupid,” Liam teases, giggling when Harry tickles him, fingertips sliding up under his t-shirt. He stops almost at once, though, and spreads his fingers wide on Liam’s skin.

 

“Be nice,” Harry murmurs, his hand gripping Liam’s hip hard. So hard Liam’s sure he’ll have finger shaped marks there. Which Liam honestly doesn’t mind at all. It only makes him want Harry to hold onto him harder, mark him more. “Or I won’t let you suck my dick.”

 

“I could just ride you instead,” he blurts out, without thinking. Liam’s cheeks feel hot, and he knows he must be blushing bright pink. He’s never felt quite so needy before, it’s like just talking about it makes him want it even more.

 

Harry’s breath catches in his throat, and his hand slides lower until his big palm rests on the small swell of Liam’s arse. “Really?”

 

Moaning softly, Liam moves back against Harry’s hand, feeling it flex and tighten. “I want both, I think,” he rushes to say. “Want you in my mouth first, though.”

 

Harry pushes Liam backwards until the back of his knees make contact with the bed. “Not going to say no to that.”

 

Liam’s about to fall back on the bed, his hands out and ready to pull Harry on top of him. Maybe use his leverage to pull Harry close and snog him just a little bit longer, just because he can do that now. But then Harry stop him, hands holding him in place as he raises one eyebrow.

 

“Maybe we should lose the clothes,” Harry suggests, only waiting for Liam to nod before he pulls Liam’s loose t-shirt up over his head.

 

Getting naked with Harry feels totally new, even when it’s not in a way. It’s a lot fun too, and it’s not only because they both almost fall over in their haste to get their clothes off. Liam because he tries to righten Harry when he stumbles, one foot stuck in his jeans.

 

Liam’s never giggled so much at the same time he’s been hard and about to get naked.

 

Somehow they manage to get naked, and up on the bed, without hurting themselves. He ends up on his knees between Harry’s spread thighs, with his arse resting on his shins.

 

Liam can’t stop looking at Harry. Harry’s cock is very big, and it shouldn’t be a surprise to Liam. But not even the countless of fantasies he’s had about Harry’s cock since he walked in on him, could prepare him for seeing it up close. It’s not even all the way hard, at least Liam doesn’t think so, and Liam’s not sure if he can get all of it in his mouth. No matter how much he would like that.

 

Hopefully, Harry won’t mind if they do this again andagain. So Liam can learn how to take all of his cock.

 

“You said you wanted to lick my lollipop,” Harry says, laughing as he makes air quotes around the word ‘ _lollipop’_. It should look stupid, him naked on his back, but it only makes Liam feel fond.

 

Liam pinches the inside of Harry’s thigh. The pinching when he’s so fond he almost can’t contain it in his body, is a habit he’s picked up from Louis, he thinks. Ignoring Harry’s yelp, he moves his hand higher up on the inside of Harry’s thigh, skin soft and warm wherever he touches.

 

“Let me just,” he stares hungrily at Harry’s cock, heavy on the flat of his stomach. It makes a pretty picture, Liam thinks, framed by the tattoos on Harry’s hips.

 

“Let you just look?” Harry grins. He wraps his long fingers around his cock, letting them slide up and down. _So_ slow that Liam knows it’s only meant to tease him.

 

Shuffling back slightly, Liam bends forward so he can give the head of Harry’s cock a kittenish lick. Pleased by the low groan Harry lets out, he does it again. Only this time, he does it slower, flattens his tongue properly against the tip. Then he fits his lips around the head, with both of his hands on Harry's thighs to keep himself steady. Since Harry’s still got his cock in a loose grip, Liam can focus on how good Harry feels in his mouth. So, _so_ nice. Big and solid and absolutely everything Liam's been thinking it would be. Swirling his tongue around the head, he lets himself slide deeper, take more of Harry's cock.

 

"Fuck," Harry groans, hips moving up ever so slightly up before he freezes. Almost trembling so hard he tries to keep still, which Liam doesn't even want him to. "You feel so good, babe."

 

Liam wants to smile, but it's hard to do anything but focusing on breathing as he's got his lips around Harry's dick. Each time he pushes down, he tries to take more, loving how his mouth already feels a little bit sore, lips swollen and wet with spit. It's _hard_ , though, and he chokes as he goes down too fast, the head of Harry's cock bumping against the back of his mouth.

 

Tears wet his eyes, he squeezes his eyes together, trying to keep himself together. He can feel his cock throb hard, but it’s sort of distant to how good Harry feels in his mouth.

 

"You're so good, Liam," Harry murmurs, moving his hand away from his cock to touch Liam's cheek gently, wiping away a tear sliding down the hot skin. "You don't have to take more. Don't want you to be uncomfortable."

 

Pulling away so fast that Harry's cock slips from between his lips with a wet pop, Liam shakes his head. "I _want_ to." His voice sounds rough already, and he should probably be glad that he's not supposed to sing for a few days, but he doesn't even care.

 

"I've been thinking about it, how big it would feel it my mouth." He swipes his tongue from the balls and up Harry’s cock, where it lays flat on his stomach. Precome has started to drool from the tip, intensifying the salty, musty taste, and Liam groans as he gets it on his tongue. "How you would fuck my mouth with it when I'm good enough to take it all."

 

"Not a one-time thing then?" Harry asks, grinning down at Liam.

 

"No," Liam decides with a warm feeling in his chest.

 

When he goes back to slurping wetly on Harry's cock, shoved so far back his mouth that tears run down his cheeks steadily, he's pleased that Harry stops holding back. It's not very hard or fast, but his cock pushes a bit further up into Liam's mouth every time he thrusts up.

 

Harry's loud and shameless as he moans. But Liam makes as much noise, only his moans are choked and wet. He would probably be louder than Harry, if the cock in his mouth didn’t muffle the sounds.

 

"So pretty," Harry groans, fingertips pushing against where the head of his cock bulges out in Liam's cheek. When he's done mapping it out, he curls his fingers into the hair that's a bit longer on the top of Liam's head, _luckily,_ and pushes him down until Liam can't think.

 

Liam's own cock hasn't been touched once since he's got his jeans off, but Liam feels like he could come like that. Without a hand on him, but with Harry's cock slipping deeper, his throat squeezing hard around it, before Liam pulls off to pull in a deep breath. His skin is shiny with sweat, cheeks flushed pink and chin messy with saliva and precome. Mouth wet and a bit sloppy. He’s never felt better.

 

Harry's so big, pushing his lips apart wide and it’s making it hard for him to breathe. When Liam feels like he can't, he still manages a little bit more. It does help that Harry's started to hold him there as Liam swallows around his cock, his hips stuttering when Liam moans.

 

When Harry pulls him off his cock, Liam whines and gives Harry a pleading look. "But,” he says, voice cracking on the small word.

 

“If you want me to fuck you,” Harry says, pushing his fingers in between Liam’s swollen lips. “You can’t keep that up. Not going to last much longer, not when you’re so good.”

 

Liam moans around the three fingers pushed deep into his mouth, just like Harry’s cock was just moments ago. Shivering when realising how long Harry’s fingers are, he closes his eyes and nods. He does want Harry to fuck him.

 

“Just gonna get the condom and lube,” Harry murmurs, dragging his fingers slowly out of Liam’s mouth. He taps them against the pout of Liam’s lower lip, then pulls at it so it makes a wet pop when he lets it go. “Just wait here.”

 

Liam nods, grateful that he’s not the one that’s got to leave the bed. Even when it’s just to go to Harry’s bag. He’s not lazy, but his limbs feel a bit like jelly already, and he he’s sure he would have tripped over _something_ , since he seems unable to look away from Harry.

 

Harry throws the things on the bed next to himself as he flops down on his back again. “Get up here,” he mumbles, holding a hand out for Liam.

 

As he sits down on Harry’s hips, Liam shivers when Harry’s cock slides against his skin. Not being able to help himself, he grinds down, pulling a groan from Harry. “Oh fuck,” he mumbles, his dick jumping hard as Harry’s cock rubs against his taint and balls.

 

“Scoot up a little bit,” Harry says, his hands splaying wide low on Liam’s hips.

 

He’s a bit clumsy as he shuffles a bit further up, but he just giggles and grins down at Harry. When he’s where Harry wants him, half-way up his chest, Harry slicks two fingers up with lube , spilling the shiny liquid all over the sheets in his hurry.

 

“Please,” Liam breathes out, stomach all squirmy and warm. “Want you in me.”

 

With one hand holding Liam’s body steady, he reaches back. Starting to press in, slow and steady he uses only one finger at first. “So good,” he murmurs, sounding almost as rough as Liam. Only without having had a cock deep in his mouth.

 

Harry’s finger slides in easy, almost dripping wet with lube, and Liam nods to himself. It’s so lovely, and he tries to fuck himself back against Harry’s hand, wanting more of that feeling. He can’t, though. Because Harry hushes him softly – Liam didn’t even realise that it was him what was making that desperate, whining noise – and grips his hip harder.

 

“Easy,” Harry mumbles, with his finger pressed all the way into Liam. “There’s no rush to get off. We must make sure that you’re all nice and loose for me, yeah?”

 

Liam nods, sighing. He knows that he will need a lot more prep before he can actually fuck himself on Harry’s cock, and he doesn’t want to come before Harry’s in him. So maybe he should not hurry, otherwise he'll probably come on Harry's fingers.

 

Harry smiles, letting his finger slide out almost all the way before pressing in again. So, _so_ slowly. “Such a good boy,” he teases.

 

“More,” Liam groans, hands slipping on Harry’s chest because of how hot he is, sweat making his flushed skin slick. “Need more.”

 

Moaning happily when Harry fits another finger into him, Liam nods to himself. It’s so good, the slow push and pull on his rim, and how Harry’s fingers graze his prostate every now and then. Never more than a fleeting touch, though. But Liam knows that’s only because Harry doesn’t want him to come just yet.

 

Harry fingers him open a long time, so long that Liam feels like he’s about to melt; his body so loose and soft that he barely can hold himself up over Harry. With three fingers in him, he can’t wait much longer. “Please,” he mumbles, cock slapping hard against his stomach as Harry’s fingers push hard against his prostate, more deliberate this time. “Need it.”

 

“You sure?” Harry asks, pausing with his fingers all the way in Liam. He moans when Liam’s hole hugs hard around his fingers, and reaches for the lube with the his free hand, seemingly convinced.

 

When Harry's pulled out, it feels weird – _empty_ – without anything in him. So Liam reaches back to push two fingers into himself as Harry fumbles with the condom, fingers slippery with lube. Harry stops moving when he notices it, eyes widening as he takes in the way Liam’s body arches as he tries to make his own fingers feel as good. It’s not quite the same, but it’s more than enough to make his cock blurt out even more precome, and for his balls to ache.

 

When Harry’s managed to get the condom on, Harry gently drags Liam’s fingers out of his hole. “Can’t put my dick in you when you’ve your fingers in your bum, Liam.” He grins dirtily. “Not that I don’t like it, mind you.”

 

Harry holds his dick steady for him, and Liam knee walks back until he can feel Harry’s cock snub against his hole. When he starts to push down, the tip slides against him, barely pushing in at all because of the girth, so much bigger than three of Harry’s fingers. Liam huffs, working his hips down until he can feel Harry’s cock pop in, the head spreading him wide open.

 

“Oh god,” Liam mumbles, pinching his eyes together. It's _big_ , and it burns. His whole body is on fire, it feels like.

 

"Just breathe," Harry says softly, his hands stroking up and down Liam's trembling thighs.

 

Liam takes one deep breath, and then another. He can feel how his body slowly relaxes, and how he slides a little bit further down Harry's cock every time he drags in a shallow breath. It still kind of hurts, but it's a good kind of hurt. One that makes him want even more of Harry's cock. Even when tears well up in his eyes as he blinks them open.

 

"Fuck," he mumbles, lifting himself up, so only the head holds him open. Fucking himself down again, faster and harder than before, he doesn't stop until he's resting on Harry's hips, his cock throbbing deep in him.

 

Harry bites his bottom lip, forehead wrinkling as he tries to stay still. His fingers dig in harder on Liam's thighs, the sharpness of his nails a lowkey pain that barely registers in Liam’s brain. His hips keeps moving under Liam, twitching upwards every time Liam’s hole squeezes him tight. He just waits, though. Waits for Liam to tell him it’s okay to move.

 

“You can,” Liam offers, voice shaking because of how hard he’s trying to keep himself together. “ _Please_.”

 

Harry nods, jostling Liam slightly as he moves to plant his feet firmly on the bed. “You’re doing so good, babe.” He skims his fingers up Liam’s stomach, dragging them down until he’s almost touching Liam’s cock. Eyes shining with mischief, he stops, fingertips rubbing a small pattern on Liam’s sweat-slick skin.

  
“Harry,” Liam whines, arching his back to get closer to the hand on him. The new angle makes him forget about that, though, because it makes Harry’s cock press in a maddeningly good way against his prostate.

  
Harry moves his hand until it’s around Liam’s cock, his thumb rubbing away the precome that’s pooled at the tip.

  
“No,” Liam blurts out, hips stuttering into Harry’s grip.

  
“No?” Harry wonders, sounding confused about what he should stop doing.

  
Liam moves Harry’s hand, holding it in a steady grip until he’s placed it on his own arse. “I want to come just from your cock.”

  
Harry groans, lolling his head back on the pillow. “Don’t say things like that, Liam. I’m gonna come before you can, if you do.”

  
Liam giggles, arching his back so Harry’s cock drags hotly in and out of him. When he’s used to it, he moves more, starts rising up until he can feel the head pull at his rim.

  
The pain fades away fast, when Liam starts to fuck himself properly on Harry’s cock. It’s still intense, enough to make him whine high every time he bottoms out, but the pull at his rim and the slide of Harry’s cock deep into him are mindblowingly good at time same time. Harry’s hands are big on his arse, his grip firm, and Liam knows that he will be able to see the shape of them on him afterwards, pink and lovely.

 

He’ll be able to feel how hard Harry’s fucked him, too. Liam shudders, and comes to a stop with Harry’s cock pushed deep in him, bending down to press a wet kiss on Harry’s lips.

  
“Hi,” he mumbles, grinning wide as he sits up again.

  
Harry pats his bum, just a light smack that makes Liam giggle and squeeze tight around him. So tight that Harry groans loudly and his cock twitches hard, causing Liam to moan along with him. Harry slaps his arse once more, just to get the same reaction from Liam. But then he starts to fuck his cock up into Liam again – at the same time as Liam pushes his hips down – and his hands move to Liam’s hips to help hold him steady.

  
“So close,” Liam manages to get out, bouncing faster on Harry’s cock. His thighs are starting to strain, all of him loose like a ragdoll, and his cock jumps hard every time Harry’s cock rubs against the bundle of nerves deep in him, drooling shiny precome all over Harry’s stomach.

  
“You should come,” Harry tells him. Holding Liam down with his long fingers pressed into the sofness on Liam's sides, as he starts to grind into him with tight circles of his hips. “I want you to come on me, doll.”

 

Liam comes with a near silent moan. His back locked in a tight bow and his head lolled back, as he spills wetly on Harry’s stomach and chest. Shuddering his way through the waves of pleasure, he feels his hole fluttering hard around Harry’s cock.

 

“Fuck,” Harry groans. “Just need a little bit more, Li.”

  
Liam nods, shivering hard when Harry starts moving again. When Harry pulls him down, and rolls them over, he giggles again. He’s so soft all over, oversensitive and trembling as Harry fucks into him a handful of more times. Harry’s hair tickles his skin as Harry flattens himself against Liam, pushes him down hard into the bed with every thrust.

 

When Harry comes with a long groan, Liam can feel his cock twitch wetly in him, the spurts of come hot even through the condom. His own cock makes a weak attempt at chubbing up, but he’s too spent, too tired to do anything but just lie there.

 

Liam skims his hands up and down Harry’s back, traces the knobs of his spine as Harry comes down from his orgasm. “That was nice,” he mumbles, smacking a soft kiss on Harry’s shoulder.

 

Harry laughs, poking a finger into Liam’s cheek as he moves to get off of him. “More than nice.”

 

“Yeah,” Liam says softly, wincing when Harry’s cock slips out of him. “It really was.”

 

He lies there, breathing heavily as Harry gets rid of the condom, hopefully managing to lob it into the trash, and not just drop it on the floor. Liam’s a bit of a mess, with come and lube all over his skin, but he’s too fucked-out and tired to get up from the bed. Harry’s not much better off, the tattoos on his skin glossy with Liam’s come. But when Harry cuddles close to him, Liam hasn’t in him to care that they’ll probably wake up with itchy skin because of dried come and their skin sticking together.

 

He’s more than happy to wake up with Harry close to him, no matter what state they’re in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/120120499419/it-comes-back-to-you-misslii-one-direction)


End file.
